


Finding the perfect words

by original_slash



Series: Rules of Engagement [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Engagement, M/M, bucky speaks many lanuage, lanuage kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: Bucky propose to Steve many times just in different languages.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long these two did not want to cooperate. I want to thank you all for reading the first two part of this series. I know only English so if there any mis translation please let me know so I can fix. Also English translation will be at the end. A thank you for NotLoved for the Italian translation.

Bucky loved Steve since he was 16 year old, when they had went ice skating at the park. He knew that day he wanted to marry Steve, after falling on his butt for the millionth time. He looked up at Steve all bundled up with his skin pinkish red from the cold, feeling his heart jump to his throat. 

Fate was had a sick sense of humor separating them for over 70 years on opposite side on the battles field. Yea Bucky didn't have a choice but it always feels like an excuse to Bucky. Like one wrong move, wrong word would break him apart. And maybe without Steve it would, but with him Bucky felt he could go to the gates of hell and laugh at the devil. Bucky actually thinks he did that in 76 or 77, might have to check the files on that. 

The first time Bucky propose was in Steve's kitchen in Brooklyn. Waiting for the pizza in the oven to cook, him and Steve making out with his metal hand squeezing that perfect ass. Steve was the first to break apart with lips red and swollen, Bucky decided to take a chance. 

" Я всегда любил тебя. Никогда не хочу быть без тебя снова. Выходи за меня?" Bucky had asked but by the time the words had left his lips was he realized that it was in Russian. Before he could correct himself, Steve got this wicked smile.

" Bucky that was so hot." Steve admitted as he got on his knees, Bucky heard his jeans unzip and felt the warmth of Steve's mouth around his dick, his mind went total blank. Needless to say the pizza was completely burnt by the time Steve was done. 

The next time they were on the roof top of the Avenger's Tower looking at the stars talking about the good old days. Well Bucky's not sure how good they were when you had worry about food and how you were going to pay the bills. With both of them on their sides Bucky got lost in those blue eye and words spilled out. 

"Você está coração, minha alma, eu não poderia viver sem você. Seja meu marido" Bucky said in a whisper. What the the hell language was that? Not Spainish he knew that. He had used in Brazil he thinks. Before he could finish the thought Steve had slid closer to him and shoved his hand down Bucky's pants. If this kept up Bucky wasn't going to have any brain cells left. 

Some people say third times the charm, these people at not meet Bucky. On the couch watching Cake Wars ( shut up he was allowed to have a guilty pleasure.) He had his arm wrapped around Steve shoulder, running his fingers through that silky blonde hair. Kissing the top of that stubborn head 

" Ti amo così tanto che fa male. Io non ti lascerò mai più. Quindi, mi vuoi sposare?" Bucky asked. Thinking working with Tony maybe Steve had learned Italian. No such luck though. This did earn Bucky a very big and purple hickey on his neck. 

It had been snowing for days, Bucky could see that Steve was going stir crazy. So he grabbed to pairs of skates and Steve's hand taking him to the park.  
Now it wasn't the same park all those years ago but there was still that magic in the air. Bucky still couldn't skate worth shit though. As him and Steve laughed he felt truly happy. So Bucky got on one knee on that could ice and pulled out a black box. 

" Steven Rogers, I have loved your punk ass since I was 16 years old. I loved you when you were 95 pounds, through a world war and several alien invasions. I can't imagine my life without you. Do me the honor of marrying me?" Bucky couldn't believe he was able to pull this out in English. Steve looked at him with wide eyes.

" Do you mean it?" it was said quietly that Bucky almost didn't hear.

" Of course Stevie you are the best part of me." Bucky admitted. Steve got that smile that set the whole world aflame. 

" Yes, Yes, Yes!" Steve answered and starting kissing Bucky. Bucky smiled and pulled the ring out of the box. It was sliver with Citrine stones all the way around the band. 

Breaking away looking at the ring " Why this stone Bucky?" Steve asked 

" Cause its my birthstone. And I want the whole world to know you are mine." Okay so Bucky was territorial who wouldn't be with Steve Rogers.

Though Steve didn't seem to mind as he started to kiss him again. All and all Bucky was glad it took him to find the right words cause this was perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and we all know that Bucky is a Scorpio. ;)
> 
> Я всегда любил тебя. Никогда не хочу быть без тебя снова. Выходи за меня = I have always loved you. I do not want to be without you again. Marry me
> 
> Você está coração, minha alma, eu não poderia viver sem você. Seja meu marido=You're heart, my soul, I could not live without you. Be My Husband
> 
> Ti amo così tanto che fa male. Io non ti lascerò mai più. Quindi, mi vuoi sposare = I love you so much that it hurts . I will never leave you again. So, will you marry me


End file.
